Closet Case
by MistyDeath
Summary: Claustrophobia does not suit well for Roxas
1. The Socks Came Off

Chapter One

The area was very, very dark and very, very small. Too dark and small for Roxas Cartel's liking. Roxas didn't know what was going on, why he was in a closet, or who the heck was breathing on his neck so hard.

"…Uhm…Hello?" Roxas whispered, shuffling forward in the small closet away from the hot breath. Turning around he squinted, trying to get a glimpse of who was in here with him.

"Hi there," the voice replied. Soon after there was more movement, and Roxas once again found the person close to his face. "D-Do I know…you?" The blonde stuttered. The freshman was certain that he'd heard the voice before; he just needed to see them – or feel them.

"Do I know _you_? He asks. Wow, way to be Roxie…way to be. I thought that after a few years of sitting next to you in English you would at least recognize my voice!" The voice, now identifiable as Axel Hotaru, sarcastically growled. The redhead shoved a bit further away from Roxas, trying to get at the door.

Roxas paled, and for the sole time that night was glad that it was dark in there. To be stuck in a closet, a claustrophobic-panic-attack-inducing one, with Axel Hotaru was not what he had had in mind when it came to a good weekend. Especially not after the most embarrassing moment of his life had happened just the day before in class.

_The usual English drabble was being written on the board by Mr. Leonhart, nothing new about that. With the summer's hot heat beating down upon the classroom, it wasn't too uncommon to find freshman and sophomores alike passed out on their desks. No, what was uncommon was that Roxas was the one snoozing away while Axel was taking notes diligently. The past few nights of working on a paper had hit him hard, and the blonde was gone to the world._

_Axel had noticed this, and simply didn't say anything to it. He'd gotten Roxas in a lot of trouble beforehand for sleeping and figured this would be payback. Then the freshman started twitching in his sleep a little, eyes squinting and relaxing as Roxas was obviously going through some sort of rough dream._

_Noticing Mr. Leonhart stopping occasionally, Axel decided he should try to wake the boy up before he did something stupid. Carefully, he slid his pencil out to the side and aimed the eraser at Roxas' nose. Poke. Poke. Nothing happened. If anything, he seemed to struggle even more, slowly moaning._

_And then the worst day of his sound asleep life happened._

_Nuzzling Axel's hand Roxas moaned softly, "Nnngh…A-A-Axel…harder!" No one other than the redhead had heard that, thankfully enough for the blonde, but Axel's reaction was bad. He whipped his hand back, causing the blonde to hit his head on the desk and jolt awake._

_Wide eyes snapped open and stared into the redhead's shocked gaze. Hand still halfway out, Axel snapped his head back to the board and glared at the blackboard, blushing. For the next few minutes Axel just completely ignored him and took notes, head sharply focused straight ahead. Roxas blushed about ten different shades of red, quickly brought his head back up, and busied himself in scribbling notes down illegibly._

_As soon as the bell rang the freshman bolted out of class, papers flying, trying to ignore the calls of his classmate._

"…Hi there. Sorry about that, even in the dark I don't know how I wouldn't be able to tell it was you with your crazy hair," Roxas said, carefully looking away. Then he remembered that he was stuck in a closet with Axel. That said redhead was trying to get them out of.

For a few minutes Axel fidgeted with the lock. Wiggling a broken hair pin in and out of it didn't seem to work, so he tried jiggling the knob with it. Still nothing. Groaning in frustration the sophomore kicked the door. "Gah! Fuckin' – who the hell decided to lock the two of us in a closet?"

Turning, he groped around for Roxas. "Hey, you any good with picking locks Blondie?" He got a hold of Roxas' shoulder and guided him over to the door. Roxas was good a picking locks – he used to do it a lot in middle school actually, to get free food from the lockers whenever his mother forgot to give him lunch, which was often.

The blonde bent down at the knob and tried turning it a bit. Obviously nothing happened. Then he grabbed the hair pin from Axel's hand and tried picking it a bit. After shoving the pin deeply into the keyhole, he twisted it in a special way that always worked on every other lock he tried.

Nothing happened.

"Shit, I got nothing. Sorry Axel, this thing seems to be top of the line. Any idea how we ended up in here?" The redhead shook his head, whipping Roxas lightly across the face with his bangs. "No idea Roxie, but whoever did this knocked us out because I have the biggest headache of the century right now." He sat down uncomfortably on the ground; legs bent and splayed out until they hit the edges of the walls. Leaning his head on the wall, Axel sighed.

Roxas kneeled down, careful to avoid the sophomore's skinny legs. Thinking for a few minutes, the blonde could only think of one person that might know of his crush. Considering Roxas now knew he talked in his sleep, it was certain.

"Sora."

Axel lifted his head up. "Come again?"

"Sora, he's my twin. No clue why, but he's the only one crazy enough to do it." _Lies, lies, lies…_

"Oh. Well when we get out of here tell your cousin he's a crazy motherfucker. And that he'll be dead for locking us in this thing. It's freaking hot in here," he gasped. Now that he noticed, Axel's bangs were dripping with sweat, and Roxas could feel the heat too.

Roxas shifted around, sitting down and attempting to take his sneakers off. "Hey, I can't reach from here, you think you could get mine for me?" Axel asked, wiping his face. He nodded, and felt back for his Converse, trying to untie them in the dark was a hard feat. Once that was finished, the redhead lazily kicked them off.

"Oh well, that feels a bit better. Nothing like a good old sock exposure on a hot day. Sorry if mine reek, don't really wash them all that often," he apologized. Then Axel noticed their position. His legs were near wrapped around Roxas, with the freshman once again kneeling for comfort in the tight space. Oh boy.

"So…you like English at all?" He awkwardly asked, trying to calm himself down. The blonde shrugged, "Kind of. Wish Mr. Leonhart wasn't the teacher since he's such a hard ass but…yeah it's good. Nothing evilly complicated like math, right?" Axel nodded. "Yeah…you can actually do something on your own and not completely get it wrong."

Silence.

Heat.

More silence.

"Okay I'm just going to put this out there – is this incredibly uncomfortable for you or what?" Roxas asked, staring straight at Axel. He didn't answer. "Because you won't look me in the eye, you're making idle chatter like I haven't known you since seventh grade -" A hand went over the fuming blonde's mouth.

Holding his hand over Roxas' mouth, Axel leaned in close. "Look, what happened on Friday was weird. Yeah, I'm calling it weird because it's not every day that your freakin' closest friend starts moaning your name in class. You're a lucky little shit no one else heard," Roxas could almost hear the smirk in Axel's voice, "but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. I just find it extremely odd that one day I find you having little awkward dreams about me, and the next day…_I'm stuck in a closet with you_." The redhead snarled, shoving his glaring face into Roxas'.

In any other perspective, the blonde would've been extremely happy, flushed to an extreme, or just pass out. Now he was flushed…and scared he might die. In a closet with his crush bashing his brains out instead of screwing them out. Roxas just stared, wide-eyed.

"Uh….um….what? Are you serious? I'm claustrophobic. Not having much fun right now and no, buddy this isn't my doing," he managed to get out. Roxas tried to stare hard into Axel's eyes but failed miserably as soon as quite a few drops of sweat hit his eyes.

"Fuck! Just how hot are you?" The blonde hissed, closing his eyes and wiping at them. He shoved the redhead away and started burying his face in his shirt. Axel snorted, pulling back his hair and smirking. "I don't know, how hot do you think I am?"

That caused Roxas to stop cleaning his face and look up in the darkness and punch the nearest thing he could. He smirked when he felt the satisfying crunch of Axel's cheek and a loud, "FUCK! What the _FUCK?_" from him. Roxas could feel sweat and more than likely a little blood on his fist; and curled up in the corner by Axel's other foot preparing for the worst.

Silence.

Heat. The sweat on Roxas' fist from Axel's face was soon replaced by more of his own. It really was very hot in the tiny closet shared by the two.

Silence. Then a small groan.

"Well…I guess I deserve that. Sorry. I like being cocky, you know that. Give me a shirt, 'because you love me?" Axel half groaned, half begged. Roxas sighed, and then tried tugging down what looked to be a long shirt. It was stuck, he pulled on it harder. "It won't budge!"

He felt Axel shift a little in front of him. "Let me try then….geez…can't even help an injured soul…" Axel mumbled, leaning in. His chest pressed against Roxas' face while still sitting, he tugged the shirt down forcefully. And down the shirt came, along with another couple of shirts…and a blanket? _Who the hell keeps a blanket in their closet_? Axel wondered, then started pulling apart the shirts and tried making a bandage.

The redhead groped around, and felt a hard tug, then a tear. "…Roxas?" "You just tore my shirt in half you asshole." The blonde growled, wondering how the hell he managed to do that. Actually, it felt better – it wasn't so hot in the little closet anymore.

"Oh…sorry. You know - shirts everywhere, thought one of them might still be stuck on one of the hangers. You're just under here with all of them so…yeah…" he trailed off awkwardly. Roxas continued poking at the part where his shirt had been ripped – the shoulder was missing entirely, along with a tear down the left side – almost like a sideways cape. The blonde just decided to get rid of it and toss it to the side. Damn Axel - the damn thing was a school shirt, it cost him money! Then he looked at Axel who seemed to be ripping more shirts and fidgeting around a bit.

The freshman had forgotten that Axel's cheek was cut, if not badly bruised. The cut had almost stopped bleeding, but it was smeared all over his face. Kind of…creepy in a sense. Roxas grabbed the ripped shirts out of Axel's hands. "Stop you idiot, you're smearing your blood everywhere. Just sit still for five minutes. Honestly."

Tired and sweating like crazy, Axel agreed silently, letting his arms fall down to the ground and leaning back against the wall. Roxas leaned over him, taking a random t-shirt fragment and wiping it across his classmate's face. "Ouch…that hurts," he whined, wincing – which only made the cut sting more.

"Stop moving. Just give me a little bit okay?" He tried licking the shirt and then wiping away at the cut. Didn't do much, it was an awkward…polo? Some thick fabric. It was all that the shirts seemed to be made of – oh well. Roxas wiped again. "Ouch! I told you, that hurt! Stupid shirts are rough."

Sitting back on his heels, Roxas sighed. Then, looking at Axel's distressed face, covered in blood and possibly gleaming with sweat from the heat in here, he came up with a…interesting idea. He got up and got closer, ever closer to Axel's face.

"What are you going to do –" Lick. Axel froze completely, wincing when Roxas took the shirt back to his face and wiped lightly where he'd licked. The blood had come right off. Roxas looked down at Axel, still with his eyes shut, frozen. The blonde sighed sadly, and then tried again. Lick…lick. The taste was extremely salty…a bit metallic? If that's what one would call it. The freshman checked the redhead's face. Still no horrible reaction other than some squirming, so he kept licking and wiping. Then he noticed that the blood had also gone to the sophomore's neck.

"Uh…Axel. There's some stuff on your neck, should I get that too?" A quick, barely there nod. Roxas hesitated, but went ahead. _And to think yesterday he gave you a look as if you were the Devil himself…If someone had told me today I would be licking Axel Hotaru's neck I would have told them to jump off a cliff…_ He had already been trying extremely hard not to think of the sexual innuendo associated with what he was doing. The blonde moved his face down towards the redhead's neckline and gave small, quick little licks. Axel made some sort of noise. Discomfort? "Axel?" Nothing.

So Roxas took advantage of it, _Damn it all to hell_, and gave Axel's neck a long lick, following a small trail of blood down to his clavicle. The response was something Roxas never would have ever imagined to happen. A low, guttural moan came from Axel's throat, Roxas feeling the vibration through his neck. "A-Axel? You…okay?" Soon the redhead's hands were locked tightly around Roxas' wrists on his waist. "R-Roxas…" he hissed, burying his face into the blonde's shoulder. "Don't…_do_ that."

"Do…what? Help you?" The blonde whispered, still hovering over the sophomore's neck. "No…this," and Axel started licking Roxas' neck. From the ear down to the tip of the shoulder, just as the blood trail had been on his shoulder. It shocked Roxas, causing him to gasp and almost bite Axel's neck. "What…the fuck are you doing Axel?" He mumbled through the shoulder. "What you've obviously wanted me to do the entire time I've been in here with you."

"…I thought we already discussed you think that's disgusting."

"…No. I just said I thought it was _weird_ my best friend of the past three years…has thoughts like that about me."

Roxas' ears perked up at that one. "So you think that's weird…but you think that me licking away your blood from a cut that's literally two inches long, isn't?" He whispered.

"…Okay yeah. It's not that weird considering this situation." Lick. Wince. "…but I figured it's just like when your mom wipes away a cut."

"…Your _mom_?"

"Shut up. Look, there's nothing weird about this other than the fact that you started licking an area that's pretty fucking sensitive." Lick. "S-stop that!"

The blonde didn't listen, and continued until the blood was gone and carefully spat it out onto a shirt. By then, he'd lost all circulation in his hands because of how hard Axel had been gripping his wrists. He tried to move, and when he moved his hand upward to grab Axel's wrist it – Axel groaned, freaked and tried to keep them back in place, on his waist. "Let go Axel, seriously, what's so – " Roxas moved his hand quickly enough that Axel let go, tried to go for his other hand and _oh. Are you serious? OHMIGOD! _Axel lifted his mouth from Roxas' shoulder and growled.

"Don't. Move." Were the last words Roxas heard before he was attacked and pinned to the wall.


	2. Then The Door Came Off

Here's the lovely second chapter to Closet Case! Enjoy!

Chapter Two

"HELLLLPPnnngh!" Roxas cried as Axel pressed his mouth onto his. The blonde was shocked out of his mind, not even caring that his hands were pinned above him to the wall in an almost painful way. While Roxas' eyes were wide open, Axel's were shut, kissing Roxas deeply and trying to gain entrance into his friend's mouth.

Roxas gave in, letting Axel's tongue probe his mouth in any way that it could. The redhead had obviously made out with quite a few share of girls…just never a guy. The blonde kissed back slowly, letting his tongue be played with as if it was a toy. Soon turning into a puddle of mush, he started slipping backwards against the wall uncomfortably.

The redhead still kept after him, kissing him while grabbing his back and keeping the blonde in place. Using his newfound freedom, Roxas carefully moved his arms to loop around Axel's back for support. After a few minutes of this somewhat uncomfortable position, the two broke apart. Shirtless, panting and incredibly confused, Roxas fell to the floor of the closet, legs spread out to the edges of it.

"What….was _that?_" The freshman demanded, staring up at Axel with a distressed look on his face. The sophomore was sweating even more now, panting just as hard as Roxas, and slumped forward, once again burying his face in the blonde's shoulder. Roxas squirmed a little, not entirely enjoying have the weight put on him, and tried to fix Axel's tangled legs.

"Gmhm..dgmhm!" Axel mumbled into Roxas' neck. He shivered, then turned his head slightly so he could hear better. "What was that?" "God…damnit!" The redhead whispered, straining his neck slightly to look at Roxas. "That was…really weird…and really hot." He blushed, his already flushed face going even darker. "Well…it is hot..eheh," the blonde laughed awkwardly.

"Mmm…" Axel sighed, licking Roxas' neck again. Noticing the shivering, he pressed his hands to Roxas' chest. "Are you cold?" His hands were unnaturally warm, and Roxas just about moaned his head off at the touch. Axel laughed a little, slowly rubbing his thumb over the blonde's chest. "My hands are pretty toasty, huh?" Roxas nodded, staring down at the offending appendage. Said hand continued its journey across to his left side, one finger pressing against a nipple. Roxas squirmed a bit. It felt _really, really_ good.

The redhead shifted, moving from Roxas' side to straddling over him with his hand still on Roxas' nipple. That's when Roxas felt Axel's…problem against his own. He blushed even more so. _Oh my god…I'm shirtless, in a closet, with a sweaty, HORNY Axel straddling me. OH MY GOD!_ "What? Did I do something -?" Axel moved closer and then felt their crotches touch. He halted, wide eyed and a bit intrigued. Axel moved against Roxas and involuntarily moaned. The blonde had moved his fist to his mouth from doing the same.

"T-t-that feels pretty good…" he whispered. Roxas agreed silently but didn't even dare to move, he was still in shock. That is, until Axel grabbed the teen's hand and pulled it away. "Hey, hey you. Are you alright, is this too much?" He asked. Roxas shook his head, and mumbled something incoherently. The redhead cocked his ear to Roxas. "What was that?"

"I said, it's almost not enough…" he whispered, still bright red in the face and embarrassed out of his mind. Axel gave a small smile, then asked, "What is, then?" That's when Roxas sat up against Axel, pulled the sophomore's shirt close to him and hotly kissed him. Trying to get as close to the redhead as possible, the blonde shifted himself, causing another collision of their lower halves.

In a scramble to get at each other while still being attached to each other's mouths, Roxas pushed the red head back and straddled him. "That." Kiss. "Better?" Kiss. Axel hissed, pulling himself back and pulling the blonde's ass towards him. "Almost," he hoarsely voiced, then pulled his shirt off. He was still incredibly overheated and sweating like mad. "Now it's better." Roxas couldn't believe he was still in a closet with Axel, both of them now shirtless and rubbing against each other as much as possible.

Chests still pressed against tightly together, Roxas moved from Axel's mouth down to his neck. Knowing just how sensitive he was, Roxas was going to thoroughly enjoy ravishing Axel's neck. He wasn't disappointed. As soon as he started licking and sucking on the redhead's neck Axel wantonly moaned, slowly grinding against Roxas from below. The blonde moaned against the teen's neck happily and continued down his neck. Hypersensitive to the touch, Axel groped around for something to hold onto, and decidedly settled on Roxas' ass. Fondling the freshman and grinding against him only seemed to spur him on even more to trail down to his chest.

"R-Roxas…wait a minute…" he choked out. Panting, Roxas looked up from his ministrations. "What is it?" The blonde pulled back, and leaned back against the redhead's knees. Their crotches pressed together tightly and Roxas could feel something that was definitely not sweat staining. He continued to grind into Axel a little more, loving the fact that the redhead's body seemed to have power over the mind at the moment. Axel kept a firm hold on the blonde's ass, trying to keep him from moving.

"Should we…nngh…really do this here?" He gasped, trying to cool himself off in someway. Roxas thought about that for a minute. Then he remembered. "We're locked in here, you know that right?" Axel nodded. "I know, I know…but I just can't see sex being all that hot in a death box of heat here. I swear…I'll pass out soon." Roxas sighed, still incredibly turned on but did agree to a point. But they were locked in here! He was about to say something when they both heard a buzzing.

Axel turned his head to the right and saw a small light coming from a corner. "...are you freakin' kidding me?" He reached over and found…a phone. Roxas' phone to be precise. Roxas groaned - he'd forgotten that he'd had it; it must have gone missing when they were moving around trying to get out. Axel glared at him, not even waiting to hear what he had to say, and flipped open the cell phone.

From: Sora 6438131001

To: Roxas 6438131002

Hey. Are you guys done yet?

Axel growled and furiously typed a reply.

Sora heard his phone buzzing again and opened it. Riku leaned over his shoulder.

From: Roxas 6438131002

To: Sora 6438131001

NO. GET US THE FUCK OUTTA HERE SO WE CAN FINISH. –AX.

Riku laughed at the face Sora was making. "You might want to listen to him. He can be pretty scary when he's pissed off." Sora looked back up the stairs, still with a mixture of fear and disgust and started up the stairs. The sophomore continued behind his friend, knowing that when Sora opened the door they would a)be pummeled to pieces by Axel, or b) have to see the disturbing result of a match make gone right. He might have to hold Sora out of the way and make sure he didn't faint. Two more flights of stairs later and Riku and Sora were at the famous Cartel closet of doom. Or love, whatever came first.

_Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all_, Sora thought as he stared down the closet where they were locked. Riku nudged him, holding Sora around the arm in case of evasive action. "C'mon…" he encouraged. The brunette grabbed his necklace with the key to the door, took it off and put in the key. Turning it slowly, he braced himself for the worst. He pulled open the door and was hit with the smell of shoes, sweat and sex. That's all he remembered as he promptly fainted at the sight of the two shirtless, sweat dripping down their faces and covered in hickeys.

Axel got up quickly, and dragged Roxas out. He gave one look to Riku, glared at Sora – kicked him out of anger – and then picked up the confused blonde and walked down the stairs to an empty bedroom. Riku shook his head at his friend and at the…supposed new couple. "I need to move somewhere else…" he laughed, kneeling down and attempting to pull Sora to a more comfortable position to wake up in. Shaking the brunette a little bit, Riku got him to wake up.

"W..wwah happen?" He groggily asked, looking around. "You saw your twin brother getting molested by his best friend. You passed out, they got out and are now probably doing it in you and Roxas' room," Riku reported. Sora became wide awake at the last fact and jumped up. "WHATT?" The brunette raced down the stairs to their room, prepared to tackle anything that might be defiling it. Kicking the door open he found…no one.

"Liar! Ha, they're not in our room!" He laughed. One minute later Riku casually walked in, giving a quick glance around to make sure. He shrugged. "So they aren't." Sora sat on his bed and blinked a few times. "Then…where would they be?" Silence. Then Sora heard something from the wall. Scared, but curious he pressed his ear closely and quickly learned that the walls were extremely thin.

Roxas had expertly navigated the redhead into entering their elder brother, Cloud's room. Upon finding a bed while still attached to each other's mouths, the redhead promptly fell back onto the mattress with the blonde still straddling his waist and attacking his lips. They parted and Roxas moved slowly down Axel, licking and nipping areas that he thought – and found out – were sensitive. The redhead simply laid there, up on his elbows, loving every second that Roxas touched him, watching him. Soon enough, the blonde ended up at his crotch, teasingly moving his hands around his cock through his jeans.

Axel moaned, and thrust into the touch lovingly; wanting to feel the small amount of friction he'd been granted. With a quick glance asking for an okay, Axel nodded, Roxas popped open the sophomore's jeans and slid them down. He hissed sharply as the cold air hit his legs – the closet combined with jeans had been as hot as a sauna – and involuntarily thrust into Roxas' chest for warmth. The blonde laughed, and quickly grabbed the redhead's cock through his boxers, enjoying the fact that they were already incredibly stained. Axel jolted, and had to bite his lip to prevent himself from screaming out.

_Okay. So now you're about to suck off Axel…and possibly do it with him in Cloud's room. You're suddenly badass now, aren't cha, Roxas?_ The freshman thought, staring down Axel while sliding the teen's cock out from the cloth. The blonde stared for a second – his friend appeared to be pretty well hung for a sixteen year old. Then, he gripped it loosely, moving his hand up and down, while watching Axel's face for any sign of discomfort. Although, it seemed that Axel was in pure pleasure, closing his eyes and laying his head back while biting his lip. Roxas smirked, glad he had been able to bring down the teen's wall of emotional steel and quickened his hand movements, simply trying out what he himself tended to enjoy.

The entire time Axel was only thinking "Ohmigod Ohmigod Ohmigod Roxas…is jerking you off. OHMIGOD! IT'S GREAT!" He was completely gone to any sensibility at the moment was just loving the touch after being so hard for so long. Then he started thinking for a moment "Does this mean I'm the chick here?" Another loud moan. "Yeah he kind of has you in the palm of his hand…so to speak." The redhead wasn't used to this, and enjoyed it thoroughly but he did think Roxas deserved _something, _and he wasn't going to be the one with the dick in his ass.

Groaning even more as Roxas' thumb seemed to be circling around the head of his cock, he lifted himself up. Then he leaned over, pulled aside Roxas' hand from his erection and pulled the teen into another passionate kiss. The blonde seemed surprised, but went along with it, moving himself up so that he was sitting on Axel's legs. Axel then surprised him even more by rolling him over onto his back and kissing him even more now – making his own trail down the blonde.

The redhead paused on the blonde's chest, having made note of how sensitive his nipples were, and started sucking on one while playing with the other. Roxas whimpered, squirming a little and thrusting up. This resulted in the redhead moving his hand from pinching one nipple to swapping over to sucking it, making them twice as sensitive and giving the blonde even more pleasure. Axel smirked; glad he'd been able to take some advantage of this, even if he seemed to be the complete newbie at it. He then moved his right hand down, trailing light little touches down Roxas' abdomen to rest on the teen's shorts – gripping and playing with the blonde's erection – payback.

Roxas gasped, this time thrusting even more into Axel's hand than the redhead had done previously. He didn't even notice Axel taking off the shorts, along _with_ his boxers until the extreme heat from Axel's hands hit his cock. Then he screamed. "Ax…Axel…ohmigod! So…so hot!" The teen smirked, he'd known it was always a plus having extremely hot hands, all of his exes had loved it, even if they were girls. He moved his hand carefully around the blonde's erection, using some of the precum from before to give a little lax to it. Looking back up at Roxas, he saw the freshman twitching with his eyes closed, gripping the sheets like there was no tomorrow.

Figuring Roxas was close to the end Axel decided to wing it and with the thought "Here goes my masculinity," plopped his mouth on the tip of the blonde's cock and licked. The redhead winced; the taste was extremely weird and salty. The blonde decided that then was a good time to thrust up and nearly choke his friend, and Axel was having none of that. He gripped the blonde's hips tightly, pushing them down and then proceeded to test how far his gag reflex would go. Roxas was moaning like crazy, loving the new heat around his cock and wondering just how in God's name Axel got that talent.

Nearly at the end, Roxas figured he should probably warn Axel. Still in complete ecstasy, Roxas gripped onto Axel's hair, pulling it a little. "Axel…Ax…cumming!" The redhead merely hummed something, and continued going, licking and sucking as hard as he could. The one final lick up to the tip did it for Roxas and he saw stars, releasing into Axel's mouth with a very, very loud moan. The sophomore pulled back a bit and easily got every last drop of it in his mouth, loving the look on Roxas' face. His hands had now moved back to his own erection, still very much alive and started playing with himself a bit. After Roxas was finished he turned to the nearest trash can – thank god it was right on his left – and spat the shit out.

Roxas was still lying down when he notice Axel's arm movements. "Hey, you don't have to do that you know," he rasped out. The blonde crawled over to the redhead and slapped his hands away. "One minute," he said, and started moving an arm around in his brother's drawer. The redhead was very confused, and still very horny. "…Roxas?" The freshman turned around and had a bottle of Vaseline in his hands. Opening it up he started dipping his fingers in the stuff and was sitting back down on the bed. "Roxas? What are you doing?" Axel panted, moving closer to the blonde.

Then the freshman moved his covered hand back, and was pulling a very strange face. "…Nngh. Prepping myself, what's it look like to you? Now, do you wanna do me or not?" Axel's jaw dropped – p-prepping himself? "Uh…Sure…not really all that sure what to do though." He managed to state in his very confused mind. He was getting some, he knew that, Axel just didn't know _how_. After watching Roxas pull another couple very strange, almost pained faces, the blonde seemed done, and had tossed the older teen the Vaseline. "Well, c'mon. Get some of that on there," he said.

So, Axel grabbed some of the awkward gel and started rubbing it onto his dick, turning himself on even more. Once that was done, he noticed Roxas had turned his – now that Axel could actually see him in that sort of light – cute ass towards him and was face down in a pillow. Leaning over Roxas, Axel started kissing his back, moving his slightly disgusting hand away and touching Roxas. The blonde moaned a little, but still pressed his ass harder against the redhead's cock. "In. Now" He nodded, and positioning himself, slowly pressed into the teen's stretched entrance.

Roxas gasped, whether it was from pain or pleasure Axel never really found out, he was too absorbed in the thing that was the tightness of the blonde's ass. "R-Roxas? A-a-are you okay?" He stuttered, holding himself back so much he was shaking. The blonde whimpered a little, "Not really…give me just a little bit more…aah.." Axel nodded, his hands firmly gripping the freshman's hips – so tightly they must've bruised. Then Roxas started moving a little, pushing back onto Axel's cock and both of them moaned loudly. Figuring this was the okay to go, Axel started slowly thrusting in and out.

The blonde's voice soon became incoherent, because after the second thrust the teen had most definitely found his prostate and his cock was now weeping for a touch. "Axel..aaah..harder, p-please!" Axel eagerly complied with the demand, wantonly thrusting in and out of the tight heat, close to cumming. Suddenly Roxas moved a little lower and the redhead noticed the boy desperately touching himself as Axel thrust into him. Not having any of that, Axel moved one of his hands from their death grips on the blonde's waist and slapped the blonde's hand away. Pumping Roxas' cock in time with his thrusts, he had them both cumming in seconds.

Slumped into a pillow Roxas cried out as cum shot over his stomach and onto his brother's sheets. He could feel Axel's weight on him, feel his cock twitching inside him as it filled him with seed. Panting, Axel laid on the blonde's shoulder, glancing at Roxas through heavy eyelids. Figuring that he was probably killing the blonde with his weight, he put his hands on the bed and tried pushing himself up. "Roxas?" The blonde's head turned. "I'm gonna get out of you, this is going to hurt isn't it?" Roxas nodded, "Yeah…probably." The redhead sighed and slowly pulled his softening cock from the blonde's entrance, wincing as he heard Roxas cry out a little. Then he rolled to his side and fell down on the bed, face in Roxas' shoulder.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Roxas nodded. "It's fine. The sex makes up for that, don't worry," he whispered. "Okay. Hey and Roxas?" "Yeah?" "I think I wanna date you after this. Sound good?" The redhead couldn't see, but once again the brilliant blush had made it's way back to Roxas' face. Trying to stay as calm as possible, Roxas managed to slightly squeak out a yes. "Cool," yawned Axel. He nuzzled back into Roxas' shoulder and promptly fell asleep, Roxas following suit.

Sora and Riku had heard the entire thing. Or at least the sex part of it anyway, and were now sitting on Sora's bed, eyes wide open. "Wow." Sora said. "Uh-huh…" Riku replied. Neither of them wanting to say that the act had turned them on, they just sat there silently. Until Sora realized something that ended very well for him. The new couple had done the deed in _Cloud's_ room. Crazy, I'm-going-to-stab-you-in-the-back Cloud. Smiling, Sora started laughing like crazy.

Riku turned to him, scared. "What the fuck is going on in your head?" Sora continued laughing, "They did it in Cloud's room, they did it in Cloud's room.." The sophomore didn't quite understand what was so amusing. Then it hit him. "So…they're going to die in a few minutes because that was Cloud's bike we just heard coming in, aren't they?" He asked, turning to the brunette. Sora nodded. Riku fell back on the bed, praying for a few minutes, glad that they weren't in trouble for once.

Then they heard the door open downstairs. "Sora! Roxas! I'm ho-ome!" When Sora didn't answer, the evil blighter, the duo heard Cloud coming upstairs. The twenty-one year old looked in the room. "Where's Roxas?" The two shrugged. "Haven't a clue," Sora said calmly. Cloud gave Sora a weird look, glared at Riku as usual ( he always thought that Riku had been trying to get into Sora's pants since they were about five) and went to his room.

"Here it comes…" Sora giggled. Riku winced, and put his fingers in his ears.

"_Roxas? Hey, Roxas what're you doing-?" _Silence. Then_ "WHO THE FUCK IS THIS? AXEL?" _They heard Roxas and Axel screaming_. "Cloud! Hi Cloud um…umm this is Axel and -"_

"_WHY THE FUCK DOES MY ROOM REEK OF SEX? OH MY GOD DID YOU -" _A loud crash ensued_. "YOU'RE FOURTEEN! __**FOURTEEN!**__ AND YOU! FIRECROTCH! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE -" _Another loud crash. Then a door slammed and Roxas and Axel came crashing into the twins' room. Both of them now miraculously had their shirts and their boxers on.

Panting, glaring and scared beyond all reason the two stared at Riku and Sora. "You guys…are so….dead!" Roxas growled. Axel picked some glass out of his hair, "You would…never think Cloud…to be…the kind to have…vases." He panted. Sora just died of laughter at the sight of the two of them, flushed, reeking and covered in glass. Riku just stared, then gave Axel a look.

"So…how was it?"


End file.
